


[Podfic] Akatsuki Babysitter's Club

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fade to Black, Farce, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Idiots in Love, If you want to get technical, Kidnapping, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rin ex Machina, househusband fantasies, kakashi chooses differently, obito is also a bit of an idiot, obito the megalomaniac, shinobi morals, so obito chooses differently, timelines are just suggestions, who let the akatsuki in here, you can find hiruzen at the shinobi margaritaville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/688468842392977408/759562103123607612/ABC_Podfic_Cover.jpg"Obito thought quickly. 'They're part of a... club... for babysitters.''A club,' said Kakashi, flat.'Yep. A... babysitter's club.''I see,' said Kakashi, who clearly didn't see at all.'Yeah, the clouds on the coats are supposed to be a soothing visual for kids?' Obito said, as he decided to dig himself deeper.'In red and black.''Okay, the color scheme could maybe stand to be changed,' Obito conceded. He heard Konan snort from underneath the table.He glanced briefly at Hidan, who was now shaking his shoulders, and the entire curtain, laughing at Obito.---(Kakashi decides to raise Naruto. The Akatsuki takes a new direction.)"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame/Karatachi Yagura, Konan/Nagato | Pain
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	[Podfic] Akatsuki Babysitter's Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akatsuki Babysitter's Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933113) by [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee). 



> Author's notes on Chapter One: "I scooted the implied ages up of Kakashi and Obito to ~16 at the start to make this better work, and to let them get away with whatever, uh, happens in this fic. It’s a very silly fanfic anyway and I’m gently retaliating against the overall nightmare that is the canon Naruto timeline. When exactly are certain Akatsuki members recruited? Where is Jiraiya at any point in time and space? You imagine what you want. It shouldn’t hamper your enjoyment and I hope you sit back and have fun reading this."
> 
> Author's notes on Chapter Two: "This now has three parts, and it gets sillier and sillier.  
> (Now that I read it back to myself, there's definitely inspiration from blackkat's masterpiece of a fic, reverse, in this chapter, which you should go read if you haven't)"
> 
> Author's notes on Chapter Three: "Once again: oh god what even is Kiri’s timeline, when exactly did Danzo get that reverse seal tattooed on his old man chest, what is anything anymore, and do I completely gloss over it all anyway? The answer is Yes.  
> Also you did in fact read those pairing tags right; okay let’s go"
> 
> Thank you to beetlebee (Sloaners) for allowing me to make a podfic of this treasured story! I had so much (too much) fun creating an audio version of this fic. I'm on mission to make fanfic more accessible, and I dearly hope that many will enjoy this! XOXO
> 
> Link takes you to Archive.org.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time lending my voice to them.

Akatsuki Babysitter's Club

Written by beetlebee (aka Sloaners) | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/akatsukibabysittersclubpodfic)

01:51:42 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
